Clevis hangers are a type of pipe hanger which often includes a swivel yoke supported by at the top by an adjustable vertical rod. Other clevis hanger types are also available. Clevis hangers are ubiquitous in building structures including homes and commercial establishments. Unfortunately, conventional clevis hangers are limited and often require structures to be designed based on such limitations.
It would be advantageous to develop a clevis hanger system providing additional versatility including support for multiple pipes.